1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine with which a bet rate, which is a value of coin per 1 BET, can be set.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gaming machines of the related art include a slot machine arranged to perform a notification effect on winning upon variation of a volume of a gaming sound. That is, as the winning occurs, an operation sound volume is varied to notify the winning every time a stop switch is actuated to stop reels, while when it is turned out that the winning is not determined, the operation sound volume is further varied in a subsequent stage giving notification that the wining is not yet determined (as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication No. 2002-355359 on pages 17 and 18 and in FIG. 10).
However, it has been not achieved to discriminate the bet rate with the sound.
Further, the gaming machines of the related art include a slot machine arranged to perform a notification effect on winning over a liquid crystal display device, or the like, provided on a front panel. Furthermore, with such a slot machine, after all the reels have been stopped, inserting a medal causes an insertion signal to be generated to make a start request for a subsequent game, enabling a player at his own discretion to close down a notification effect associated with the winning in mid-course thereof (as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication No. 2003-180921 on page 2).
However, it has been not achieved to discriminate the bet rate by closing the notification effect in mid-course thereof.
Therefore, the present invention has been completed with the above view in mind and has an object to provide a gaming machine that is able to discriminate a bet rate with a setting sound or a setting image.